The present application relates to a method of manufacturing a display which includes a reflector for improving luminance on a light extraction side of a light-emitting panel using an organic light-emitting device (an organic EL (Electroluminescence) device), and a display. A self-luminous device such as an organic light-emitting device includes a first electrode, a layer including a light-emitting layer and a second electrode in order on a substrate, and when a DC voltage is applied between the first electrode and the second electrode, electron-hole recombination occurs in the light-emitting layer to emit light. The emitted light may be extracted from a side closer to the first electrode and the substrate, or the emitted light may be extracted from a side closer to the second electrode, that is, from a side opposite to a side where a circuit including a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) or wiring is arranged so as to increase an aperture ratio.
An example of a display using a self-luminous device is a display using an organic light-emitting device, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-227519. However, in the display in related art, light emitted from the light-emitting layer is not extracted from the display by total reflection or the like, so the light use efficiency of the display is not so high. Therefore, for example, as described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-248484, it is proposed that an optical part called a reflector be arranged directly above an organic light-emitting device so as to improve light extraction efficiency. The reflector is formed by arranging a plurality of projection-shaped reflection elements on a base such as glass, and a reflecting mirror film is formed on a side surface of each of the reflection elements.
However, in such a method of manufacturing a reflector in related art, after reflection elements are formed, a post-process for forming a reflecting mirror film on the side surface of each of the reflection elements is necessary. Therefore, in the method of manufacturing a reflector in related art, a film forming step and a polishing step on a large area are necessary, thereby considerable effort is expended, and the film forming step and the polishing step cause an increase in cost and a decline in yields. Moreover, the reflectivity of a reflecting mirror film made of, for example, aluminum (Al) is approximately 90% at maximum, thereby to cause a loss due to absorption.
In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-164912 describes that recesses 24 are arranged in a transmission layer which transmits light outputted from a light-emitting layer, and a side surface 24a of each of the recesses 24 functions as a total reflection surface. The interiors of the recesses 24 are filled with a gas or are in a substantially vacuum state. However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-227519, a specific manufacturing method for bringing the interiors of the recesses 24 into a substantially vacuum state is not described. Moreover, in the case where the interiors of the recesses 24 are filled with a gas, the organic light-emitting device is degraded due to the influence of moisture or the like, thereby reliability may be reduced.
Moreover, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-164912, when a substrate 11 and a transparent member 22 are aligned, and then brought into contact with each other in a decompressed atmosphere, the whole substrate 11 is coated with an adhesive layer 17 by spin coating, so specifically in the case where the substrate is large, it is difficult to uniformly coat the substrate with the adhesive layer.